Folding knives having a liner lock type locking mechanism can include a rigid locking member configured to engage a tang portion of the blade when the blade is in the open position, thereby preventing the blade from folding closed during normal use. Some folding knives include a safety mechanism to prevent the locking member from inadvertently disengaging from the blade during use, although such safety mechanisms can be awkward to operate with one hand. Accordingly, improvements to folding knives are desirable.